Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method and a system for automated test, and more particularly, to a method and a system for automated test and result comparison for a remote server.
Description of Related Art
A system platform management tool known as IBM Systems Director (ISD) and proposed by International Business Machines (IBM) is capable of being integrated with a management platform of a third party, so as to provide a virtual and integrated service management. ISD provides a control function at single point to a system management personnel, so that the system management personnel may optimize uses of computation and network resources to significantly reduce costs and complication in operations.
ISD further provides functions for remote testing which allow the system management personnel to connect a management server through a network, and control a baseboard management controller (BMC) of a server to be tested through the management server, so as to test and locate problems of the server to be tested for fast maintenance.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional remote test system. Referring to FIG. 1, a remote test system 10 includes a server to be tested 12, a management server 14 and a client computer 16 connected to each other through a network 18. The server to be tested 12 includes a baseboard management controller 122 and sensors 126 disposed in the server to be tested 12. The management server 14 includes a processor 142 and a memory 144 stored with a remote control program 146. The client computer 16 includes a processor 162 and a memory 164 stored with a browser program 166. The client computer 16 is connected to a monitor 168, a keyboard 170 and a mouse 172. Therein, a user may use the browser program 166 of the client computer 16 to connect the management server 14 and activate an operating interface of the remote control program 146.
Accordingly, the user may then operate the operating interface displayed on the monitor 168 through the keyboard 170 and the mouse 172, so as to control the remote control program 146 of the management server 14 to test the sensors 126 in the server to be tested 12 in one by one manner. Therein, operations such as “clear event log”, “trigger event”, and “get event log” may be performed on the server to be tested 12.
However, it is a great time-consuming when a testing engineer performs a series of tests on a remote server since a test result of each of sensor events needs to be compared manually. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a system for automated test capable of efficiently controlling the remote control program to execute testing tasks on the remote server, so as to save labor cost for the testing engineer.